Butterfly's Wings
by Lostlily
Summary: a lil birthday oneshot for naruto


**Author's note:** well, since everyone seems to be writing one of these, I might as well do it too. it's a simple oneshot, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto not mine.

**Translations:**

hitai ate: forehead protector

Saindaime: the third (hokage)

Yondaime: the fourth (hokage)

ano: umm, uh

gomen: sorry

arigato: thank you, thanks

minna: everyone, guys

teme: bastard

usuratonkachi: total moron, dumbass

* * *

**Butterfly's Wings**

_by: Lostlily  
  
_

It was morning. The sun had awaken and it decided that it was time for everyone else to wake up as well. Warm rays of light stretched across the land to dawn upon the peaceful hidden shinobi village of Konoha. One ray of sunlight managed to find its way into a particular genin's window to rouse him out of his state of sleep. Slowly, eyes the color of the sky, fluttered open to stare up at the ceiling for moment before closing tight to block the bright light filtering through the window. The sun had disturbed the sleep of one Uzumaki Naruto.

The young boy turned his back to the window, trying to find his way back to the comforting embrace of sleep. Yet after a couple of minutes, he found that something was nagging him in the far corner of his mind. Something he was supposed to remember about that day. He opened his eyes and that's when it hit him. A blank look came upon his normally animated face as he carefully sat up and stared at the calendar that was hanging on the wall he was facing. There was a day circled in red. October 10. Today. His birthday.

He gave a small sigh, then ran his hand through his messy blond spikes. For one brief moment, he thought about just throwing his blanket over his and stay in bed until the day was done. But he couldn't do that. He was Uzumaki Naruto. He was going to be the Hokage some day. Not just any Hokage, but the greatest one that ever protected Konoha.

Silently, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He went about his morning business, then opened his closet to get dressed for the day. Without a thought, he pulled on the black clothes that he wore the day of Sandaime's funeral. He walked to the mirror and tied his hitai ate around his neck. Somehow, he found himself just staring at his reflection.

Those eyes. Cerulean eyes that always stared back at him whenever he looked into a mirror. Eyes that housed determination laced with a deep sense of sadness and loneliness. Sometimes, he just couldn't stand to see those eyes.

Turning away from the mirror, he picked up his keys and walked out the door, forgoing breakfast. Instead of going down the hall towards the steps, he went the other way towards the balcony that overlooked part of the village. Sitting on the edge, he watched the people below.

Instead of businesses getting ready to open for the day, the streets of Konoha found themselves slowly filling with people dressed in black, carrying offerings such as flowers and food. It was a day of mourning the lives that were lost thirteen years ago. It was day to remember those who fought and died bravely. Later that night, the village will be filled with celebration to pay homage to the hero of Konoha, Yondaime. But for now, while the sun shone in the sky and cloud slowly drifted by, the people of the village, headed for the site where their loved ones were laid to rest.

Naruto watched from his perch as young children were lead by their parents. Children that didn't fully comprehend the significance of the day, but realized that it was important to their parents therefore, it must be important to them.

How long, he watched the black clad people pass by, he wasn't sure, but from the position of the sun, it was most likely an hour or two past noon. He stood, his joints cracking here and there from being in one position too long, and gazed at the Hokage monument. "Someday..." He whispered softly, then turned walked down the hall and down the steps onto the street.

He walked and walked, carefully avoiding the few people that were around. Soon he reached a grassy field with a few patches of wild flowers here and there. Year after year he would find himself in that field. When he was younger, he used to chase butterflies there. He remembered thinking, when he was child, about how pretty the colors were on a butterfly's wings. He remembered how he tried to just get a touch of those colorful wings, thinking that maybe it will bring a rainbow of colors into a day so filled with black.

The young blond stretched out onto the grass and looked up at the sky. Then he turned to his side and watched the grass sway from a breeze. It was the same routine every year, so why did he think that it would be different this year? Was his life really any different? Was he any different? With these questions running through his mind, he fell into a light snooze.

It was the faint sound of clothes rustling that brought him into enough awareness to open his eyes. He saw two things. Bandage wrapped legs and another person crouching next to him. He blinked, then moved his gaze upward, "Sasuke? Sakura-chan?" He sat up, "What are you two doing here?"

Both his teammates were dressed in black like he was. Sasuke just silently sat on Naruto's other side and stared off into the distance. Sakura gave a sigh and said, "We've been looking for you."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because Kakashi told us to watch over you today," Sasuke replied without looking at him. This confused the young blond. Why would his sensei tell the to do that?

Sakura, looking a bit uncomfortable, said, "He also told us that it was your birthday. You never told us about it. Kakashi said it would be nice if you...ano...didn't spend it alone."

Naruto tried to summon up his usual loud and boisterous self, but he just couldn't seem to do it. All he could do was give a nod of understanding.

Not knowing what to say, the pink-haired girl went on, "You know, it's kind of strange that you were born on the day that the Kyuubi was defeated. Funny kind of coincidence, ne?"

The blond didn't think it was the least bit funny. He glanced up at the sky. The sun was close to setting and the celebrations would start soon. He suddenly realized that now was the perfect opportunity to tell his teammates about his secret. To tell them everything about himself. But fear of rejection held his tongue in place. He felt the familiar tendrils of loneliness creeping up on him. He was with two of his precious people, yet he felt alone for some reason. Why? He just didn't understand. Maybe deep inside, he just couldn't believe that they were there. He began to wonder if he was just dreaming everything up.

Getting no response from the blond, Sakura glanced at him, "Naruto?"

He blinked, then forced a grin, "Ah, gomen, Sakura-chan. I was just thinking about...err...what kind of ramen I was going to get Iruka-sensei to buy me." The girl rolled her eyes.

It was then that Naruto found a small box thrust in front of him. He gave a questioning glance towards Sasuke, who simply said, "It's from Kakashi." Cautiously, he took the box and opened it. To his surprise he found a bell and a short note inside. His teammates watched as he stared at the bell with confusion. He carefully put the bell back in the box and read the note:

_Naruto,_

_You can only move forward from here._

_-Kakashi_

At first he didn't understand, but then it hit him. When Kakashi first tested them, he told them that whoever didn't get a bell would be sent back to the academy. That person would be left behind. But now...Naruto knew. He could only move forward. His life is different now and the past is past. Last year he was alone without a friend in the world, but now he made many friends and gained the respect of others. He wasn't going to be left behind to be all alone.

Naruto felt his doubts and worries melt away. Though he still held a part of himself back from his teammates, he knew that when the time was right, he would find the courage to tell them. For now though, he was content because life can only move forward.

The three of them silently watched as the sun set, painting sky with colors of orange, yellow, red, and violet. Colors like a butterfly's wings.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," Sakura murmured.

"Happy birthday, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said quietly with a smirk.

"Arigato, minna," Naruto replied with a genuine, heartfelt smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the edge of the field, Kakashi was leaning against a tree, watching his students. He smiled as Naruto suddenly jumped to his feet, pointed at Sasuke and yelled, "Wait a minute...TEME! Who're you calling usutonkatchi!?!" This earned the young blond a smack in the head from his pink-haired teammate.

As the three genin began to bicker in their usual fashion, Kakashi said with his happy, yet lazy voice, "Happy birthday Naruto-kun and may you have many more in the future!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** to be honest, I only wrote this fic because I was hoping that it would help me get my writing flow back. I'm not sure if this fic even makes sense since I just wrote it out of no where. I hope it made at least a little bit of sense. oh well, I think my writer's block is starting to fade, so I better get back to my other fic. please review and let me know what you think of this one. arigato and ja ne! 


End file.
